1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solid reactant sheet, a solid reactant stack, and fuel cartridge which are used for generating a gas.
2. Description of Related Art
Energy is indispensable in our daily life all the time, but the damage to the environment caused by the development and application of energy is increasing day by day. Energy from fuel cells has several advantages, such as high efficiency, low noise, and no pollution, which is in accordance with the trend of this era.
The common types of fuel cells are the proton exchange membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) and the direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC). The gaseous fuels which are necessary for PEMFC are hydrogen gas and oxygen gas, in which the oxygen gas could be obtained by the environment and the hydrogen gas has to be supplied by the hydrogen generating device.
U.S. patent publication no. 2008/0233462 discloses that a solid reactant could be stored in a solid reactant container in the form of powder and could transport the water into the solid reactant container, so that the water reacts with the solid reactant to generate hydrogen gas needed for fuel cells.